


Sweet Honeyberries

by ThatHomoGuy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Creampie, Cum Eating, Double Penetration, Ecto Genitals, Fontcest, Heats, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Threesome, ecto penis, exibitionism, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHomoGuy/pseuds/ThatHomoGuy
Summary: Edge goes into sub heat and escapes to the Swap universe for some relief with his boyfriend, the bubblier version of his brother, only to find out that Stretch too is in heat. Sans orchestrates a way to help both of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of a suprise gift type fic for the wonderful Amma on https://blehbybleh.tumblr.com/ ! (she's super cool and hella good at traditional art and I wanted to finally give something back for all she's given me ;A; )

From the moment he woke up, he'd been feeling a persistent and annoying buzzing in his bones. One that only got worse the longer the day went. And it certainly didn't help his asshole of a brother wouldn't stop smirking at him whenever he passed, making godawful puns about the "heat". Of course he knew exactly why his whole body felt alight with invisible fire. His dreaded heat was in, and it was the absolute worst kind. _Sub heat._ There was no way he was gonna lay and be somebodies bitch throughout it. He was not submissive. Period. So he'd been ignoring it and getting snappier towards people the longer and deeper it burned.

  
_Meanwhile, in another universe..._

  
"Papy!"

Stretch blinked, focusing his blurry eyes on the small ball of energy staring inches from his face.

"mmmh, mornin' Blue."

"Papyyy! It's already past noon and you still haven't gotten out of bed! Or food!"

Blue had his hands on his hips, glaring at him. _he's so cute when he's mad._

"Get up! I won't stand for you to be a lazybones anymore today!"

Stretch groaned and buried his head in his pillow. He'd been in bed all day because his heat was coming on, he could feel it.

Blue huffed and Stretch suddenly felt himself being dragged off his bed, feet first.

Stretch scrabbled to hold on to the edge of the bed before he fell face first onto the floor.

"blue, stop! i'm up ok?"

"You better be downstairs in five minutes Papy or I WILL come back to finish the job."

"gotcha."

His door slammed, and he heard Blue stomp downstairs. Sighing, he got up, got dressed, and headed downstairs for late breakfast. The smell of strawberries and pancakes wafting through the air made his mouth water in anticipation. _blue's cooking is the only good thing about mornings..._

Midway through eating, a knock from the front door resonated throughout the house. Stretch watched Blue excitedly run over and open the door. He was greeted with the sight of Edge, arms crossed and looking as displeased as ever. Blue hugged him and Stretch could see him visibly shudder. He raised a brow when Edge finally met his gaze and got a scowl in return. They sat on the couch with Blue insisting they catch up on Napstaton reruns. Stretch finished off the last of the pancakes and quickly nabbed some extra strawberries from the counter before joining them. He flopped down beside Edge, sandwitching him between him and Blue.

Pulling out a bottle of honey, Stretch bit into a strawberry before pouring some onto it and licking it off, savoring the sweet tangy flavor before popping the rest into his mouth. Halfway through another, Stretch noticed Edge glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. Upon offering it to him, Edge tensed up and stuttered out a "no" before turning his rapidly blushing head away from him. Shrugging, he licked off the honey, digging into the strawberry with the tip of his tongue. He heard a barely audible whimper from beside him as Edge adjusted in his seat, spreading his legs slightly. There was also a subtle scent in the air, almost like the strawberries he'd been eating, but different. _Muskier._

Glancing at Edge, he could see the blush has spread out and sweat was beginning to make a sheen on him. And faintly, a red tint was showing through his tight leather pants. Suddenly Stretch understood. _holy shit, he's also in heat._ The smell of the other strawberries came back to him, and his magic unconsciously began to react. Warmth spread out over his bones in waves, igniting what he'd been trying not to think about all day. Stretch tried finishing off the rest of the strawberries, but couldn't stop the thoughts of them being a certain someone's magic from running by in his head. Apparently neither could Edge, because he excused himself and hurriedly made his way to Blue's room with Blue worriedly following after him.

Stretch felt himself relax a little now that the pungent smell of Edge's heat was gone. Normally the thought of fucking Edge didn't even cross his mind, save for the time Edge had smugly told him he was dating Blue and insinuated he tasted like "ripe blueberries". He wanted so badly to punch the daylights out of him but Blue stopped it before it got violent. But right now his heat was in, and it knew a submissive when it smelled it. And Stretch was losing an unfair fight with his instincts, personal views on Edge be damned.

Stretch's breath hitched at what sounded like a moan coming from upstairs. A few minutes later, another muffled moan was heard, causing the magic in his pelvis to burn hotly. The inner turmoil between disliking Edge and wanting to go upstairs and fuck him senseless was waging a war within him, with the latter winning. He decides he'll berate himself for it later because right now his heat was only gonna get worse. And if he played his cards right, he can be rid of two problems at once. As quietly as he could, he made his way up the stairs and to Blue's room. The door was slightly ajar and soft noises made their way to him as he crept closer.

His eyes widened as he stared at the obscene sight before him. There on the bed was Edge, completely nude with his legs spread wide. Blue was nestled between them, sucking him off and rapidly pumping three fingers inside his ass. Edge's delicious cries of pleasure shot arousal straight down his spine, making him shudder and grope at his quickly forming cock. Edge writhed and gasped, gripping Blue's head and forcing him down farther, wordlessly begging for more. Blue obliged, slowly sliding the entirety of his cock down his conjured throat and crooking his fingers upwards, rapidly hitting his prostate over and over. Edge covered his mouth to stifle the no doubt too loud wail that would've been audible from all the way downstairs.

His pants were getting far too tight.

He slid a hand down to unzip his pants and free his straining erection, biting his hand to stifle the low groan of enjoyment as he wrapped his other hand firmly around his cock. It throbbed wantonly in his grip as he watched on. He wanted so badly to be in there fucking Edge himself, or being fucked by Blue, either would be better than his hand at the moment. Hell, he'd settle for a blowjob at this point. Stretch's hand picked up speed and a particularly loud moan escaped him. Edge leaned his head up, eyes frantic and wide as he scanned the doorway, locking eyes with him. Stretch couldn't stop, even with his double staring him down. Edge desperately tried getting Blue to stop but was too lost to the pleasure for it to be effective.

Edge's moans suddenly became louder, increasing higher and higher in pitch until his body finally locked up. His arms covered his face as he came. _Hard._ Murmuring curses the whole way. Stretch's breathing became labored as he watched on, his cock practically ready to burst at watching Edge come undone. Blue coughed and pulled back, cum dripping from his mouth as he tried swallowing it all in vain. Some of it managed to land on his face and he giggled before swiping it up and sucking his fingers clean.

"You can come in now Papy, I know you're there ~ "

Stretch stiffened, debating on just teleporting away somewhere, but deciding that would just lead to more problems. He tucked himself back in and reluctantly entered the room. The air was heady with the smell of the strawberries from earlier and it made his head spin. Blue got up and guided him towards the bed, forcing him down and straddling him.

"Naughty Papy, watching us from the doorway." Blue said, leaning in and pressing their mouths together.

Stretch melted and reciprocated the kiss. Blue's tongue probed for entrance and he eagerly opened his mouth, letting their tongues intertwine. He could taste Edge on his tongue, just as sweet and tangy as strawberry tart candies. He let his tongue roam every inch of his baby bro's mouth in search of every last taste of it. Blue's arms wrapped around him, both of them moaning as Blue ground his pelvis down, rubbing their clothed erections together. Blue broke the kiss apart, smiling as he pushed him down completely before sliding off his lap to kneel between him. Stretch leaned on his elbows and watched as hands teased their way up his femurs, intentionally stopping before reaching the place he desired them the most.

"You got to have a show, now he gets one too! It's only fair."

Stretch looked at Edge, who was glaring at him over the pillow he'd been clutching. Some part of him wanted to protest, but with the promise of relief so close, he just didn't care enough to listen. Blue wasted no time in getting his pants off, practically yanking them off of him. Small hands wrapped around his aching cock, one stroking and the other massaging the tip. Stretch gave a hum of appreciation and spread his legs a little to allow Blue more room. A tongue lapped at the head once, twice, before a wonderful heat enveloped him. Blue bobbed his head, gradually inching more and more inside until Stretch's cock finally bottomed out.

Stretch groaned, gripping the bedsheets as Blue pulled off before enveloping him once again, twisting his head and roughly tonguing at the underside.

"blue, where'd you learn to do that?"

Blue giggled around him, making his hips cante upwards before pulling off.

"I've had a lot of practice." He said, winking at him.

Images of them from not too long ago flashed in his mind, briefly making him wonder just how serious they'd been with eachother for the past few months. That thought was quickly dispelled as Blue resumed his ministrations. He had been so close before he'd gotten caught, and his bro's mouth was incredible, to say the least.

"blue, i'm-i'm gonna-"

Suddenly, it was gone. Stretch groaned in frustration and thrusted his hips up, trying to seek out the sweet heat again to no avail.

"Ah ah ah, not yet brother," Blue playfully chastised him "We still haven't gotten to the fun part yet!"

Stretch didn't have time to ponder what he meant by "fun part" before Blue crawled onto the bed and hastily maneuvered him to kneel, facing Edge.

"And now the main event is: You two are gonna fuck!"

Both Edge and Stretch stared at him, then at eachother.

"bro, are you sure-"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT."

Both Stretch and Blue were startled at Edge's sudden outburst.

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL IM LETTING THAT TRASHBAG TOUCH ME."

"But Edge-"

"NO."

He hugged the pillow tighter to his body, adamantly refusing to let go of it. Blue pouted before his face changed into that of a sly smile.

"but Edge, if you don't let him help you, how else will you get through your heat?"

"YOU, OBVIOUSLY."

"Or," Blue said, leaning into him, "I could leave you right now, and have you begging for me to come back if I wanted to."

Edge's eyes widened with fear.

"You, you wouldn't-"

"But I _could._ "

The threat hung in the air between them like smoke, with Edge's inner turmoil written clearly across his features.

"I... JUST..."  
  
Edge wanted to argue, but knew in the end that Blue would very well act upon it if he didn't say yes. He groaned in defeat and tossed the pillow at Stretch.

"FINE. BUT I GET TO BE ON TOP."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter is finally done （*´▽`*) ! There were so many ways I wanted to do the sex scene you don't even KNOW.

Blue squealed in delight upon hearing Edge agree. Stretch grinned, laying down and getting himself comfortable as he waited for Edge to make the next move. Edge inhaled through gritted teeth, steeling his shaky nerves before he lost them entirely, and crawled over to him. Stretch reached a hand up to cup his chin, leaning in for a kiss as he lined himself up. Edge squirmed, his soul beating rapidly as Stretch began pushing inside. Blue must've done a good job preparing him beforehand, if the way he slid in so easily wasn't an indicator. Both of them cried out as Edge was suddenly slammed all the way down. Stretch looked past him to see Blue grinning, his hands on Edge's hips.

"You were going too slow!"

Stretch grit his teeth, trying so hard not to cum too soon. It was too late for Edge though, who was currently burying his head in his chest, refusing to look at him. And a wet, sticky trail of cum was plastered on his now ruined hoodie.

"... edge?.."

"DON'T. SAY. ANYTHING." He muffled, still refusing to look at him.

Stretch looked at Blue, who had stars in his eyes as he gazed at them.

"Wow, I knew he liked it rough in bed, but I didn't know he liked it that much!"

_so he's a bit of a masochist huh? this could turn out to be fun..._

Deciding to test the waters, Stretch lifted his hips up, dragging out the feeling of his cock rubbing every inch inside him before roughly slamming them back down. Choked cries of pleasure emanated from above him as he continued, picking up speed until he was pounding into him. His thrust became erratic, the feeling of Edge's walls clenching around him so tightly causing him to rapidly climb up to orgasm again. Edge whined as Stretch wrapped a hand around his neglected cock, jerking it to the speed of his hips. It was too much for Edge, who whined out Stretch's name as he writhed and rocked back onto the thick cock inside him.

The sight of Edge in the midst of orgasm coupled with the sweet velvety walls clenching around him was enough to send Stretch tipping over, spilling inside Edge with a growl. Stretch slowed down, eventually stopping to let them catch their breath. Edge was still shaking as he felt the cum in his ass leak out around the softening cock still inside him. Stretch stiffened, confused as he felt a foreign sensation on his coccyx. Blue had nestled between his legs and was teasing his tailbone with his mouth, teasingly sucking and licking it.

"b-blue?"

Blue didn't answer, just continuing his torturously slow ministration. Moaning, Stretch could feel his magic tingling as it formed his hole. Blue spread him with his thumbs, eagerly lapping around it before plunging his tongue inside. Edge could feel Stretch's cock twitch with interest inside him, making him gasp. Blue dug in deeper, probing the quivering insides before drawing out to circle around it. Stretch's cock was at full mast in no time, ready and eager for another round. Stretch arched up as he felt Edge move, slowly grinding on his cock. His mind swam as both sensations assaulted him. A slick finger probed at his hole before slipping in. His ass clenched around the intrusion, unsure whether to push it out or let it in.

Eventually he relaxed enough, and soon another finger was added. Blue scissored and twisted his fingers as he explored, gently coaxing him to loosen up. Once Blue was satisfied enough, he removed his fingers and replaced them with something Stretch couldn't see, but could definitely feel. It was smooth, thick, and decidedly bigger than Blue's fingers. Stretch grimaced as it prodded his hole before slipping in. His hips rolled against Edge's as it plunged deeper into him. Stretch gasped, going limp as the tip brushed along a particularly sensitive spot within him. The object stopped moving, and Blue sat up to look at him with a sweet smile before hitting the "On" button on the toy. Stretch gasped, choking on a moan as a low vibration hummed through him, deliberately set against his prostate.

"bro.... f-fuck..."

Blue tapped the bottom, making his hips jerk with each one.

"Now that you're set up, we can work on the main course ~ "

Stretch watched as Blue wet two fingers, and felt as one attempted to slide inside Edge alongside his cock. The rocking stopped, Edge hissing as he was stretched painfully wider than before.

"Relax Edge, it won't hurt as bad if you stop resisting."

Blue reached around to squeeze and massage his cock, gradually reducing the pressure enough to add in a second finger. Blue spread them out, pulling up as he did so, stretching the taut muscles forcefully. Soft whines spilled from his mouth, joining the sounds of the low, breathy moans coming from his counterpart below him. Blue decided he was ready enough when he began pushing back against his fingers, quickly removing them and replacing them with the head of his own cock. Blue's hand picked up speed as he pushed the thick, bulbous head through the resistant muscles. Edge started to shake as tears welled in his eyes.

"BLUE, IT'S, IT'S _TOO MUCH_."

Warm streaks spilled freely down his face as more was forced into his overstuffed hole. It felt as if his magic was gonna tear at any second, making his body ache with how _good_ it felt. Blues hips met his as he fully sheathed himself inside, his hand never slowing down. Edge couldn't stop himself as his fourth orgasm crashed through him, squeezing almost painfully around the cocks inside. All three stilled, letting Edge ride through it before Blue attempted the first move. Pulling out a fraction of an inch and gently pushing back in, a slow in-out rhythm that sent pleasing sensations throughout all of them.

Blue placed reassuring kisses on Edge's back, murmuring sweet praises of what a good boy he's being and how well he's taking them. Edge practically melted in Blue's hold, his body relaxing more and more with each kiss planted on his ribs. Stretch marveled at the two, enamored with how submissive and compliant Edge had been reduced to already. His own body had been filled with a pleasant buzzing since Blue had shoved the vibrator inside him, and he was content with just laying there and letting them do all the work.

"C'mon Papy, start moving too!"

Or not.

He supposed it was too much to hope for to get an easy pass. Stretch thrusted his hips up, cursing as the vibrator bumped against his prostate, making his legs turn to jelly.

"Bro, I can't."

Blue's face turned sour, almost pouty as he huffed.

"Such a lazybones! Do I have to do everything around here?"

Suddenly, the vibrators speed increased, making him cry out and grind his pelvis into Edge. Blue had set it onto the highest setting, smirking with satisfaction before grabbing Edge by the hips and setting a brutal pace that had him holding onto Stretch for dear life. Blue shoved Edge down onto Stretch's chest and held him there, using his spine as leverage to fuck into him harder. The new angle made the two taller skeletons see _stars_. Stretch scrabbled to hold onto the sheets, his vision going white as he came, a strangled wail being wrenched from his throat. Edge sobbed as he came right after, his body going limp as he surrendered to the overwhelming sensations filling all of his senses and clouding his mind with endorphines.

Blue kept fucking him through another orgasm before he finally came, giggles mixed in with his grunts as he spilled inside Edge, who's magic couldn't hold it all anymore as both brothers cum leaked from his abused hole. Blue pulled out and reached down to take out the vibrator from Stretch who's body gave one last shiver of pleasure before finally relaxing. Edge whined as Blue licked a flat strip up his hole, darting inside to scoop out the remaining cum. Once Blue was finished, he layed down beside Stretch, pulling Edge between them and wrapping his arms around him, cuddling into his side. Stretch reached for Edges hand, holding it close to his chest as he drifted off, contentment swelling in his soul. Edge was already out of it by the time his eyes closed, too tired and drained to continue being awake.

Which left Blue, who watched his two lovers sleep, endearment filling his soul before closing his eyes as well, falling into a peaceful slumber.

 


End file.
